You and I till the end
by SecretShipper04
Summary: Lukeia is one of the world's best OTP's. But what will happen this long awaited couple when someone from the past comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**We** **all love Leia and Luke, and especially after the last episode of the 2nd season, it's amazing that there aren't more stories about them. Anyways, this is my first piece of writing, so my apologizes for horrible spelling and punctuation, I don't pay very close attention when I'm typing instead of handwriting. If you would like to listen to this song it is called Stick Together by Elias Naslin. So apologizes, again. I also am super sorry if sometimes my wording can be confusing, any questions, I will try to answer as fast as possible.**

 **This takes place after "Sound of Change", I wanted the setting to be like the second season intro. So, after "Sound of Change" everyone went home and went they got back, Mr.T had everyone sing a song to celebrate Maggie's new contract the next day, instead of letting everyone talk. This was a long introduction, so now you may continue with the**

 **story.**

"You and I till the end

Don't need to pretend

Again and again

We'll stick together

Everything is alright

With you by my side

We won't say goodbye

We'll stick together"

 _Maggie - I'm trying to smile. I just saw Luke and Leia officially together and it really hurts. The producer that saw me was very impressed and offered me a job, But we made an agreement for my stay here for a little while longer. I thought that if I stayed I would be able to better prepare myself for the experience._

 _Theo - I'm singing a happy song, but I just don't feel it. I wanted to tell Maggie how I felt and I ended up getting my heartbroken by finding out she has a crush on my best friend. And what's worse, she still doesn't even know I like her._

"I can pick you up

When you're heading down

When it all just sucks

I'll be your charlie brown

You make me laugh

When I wanna cry

In a world gone bad

We're on an all time high"

 _Leia - I truly couldn't be happier. Luke and I put our feelings out into the open and he finally KISSED me! But there is still a lingering question._

 _Luke - I KISSED her! That was by far the best moment of my life. But now thinking back, I think I just created a whole new question: 'What are we?' and I'm also really worried about John, I know something's on his mind._

"And it would be the same without you

We have yet so many stupid things to do

You're the only thing I'm holding onto

Anywhere and anything

I'll be there"

 _Eva - I don't know what to do. I like Jude, I really do. But I don't know what to do in this situation._

 _Jude - Normally I can go through life pretty easily, but this, this is some hard stuff._

"You and I till the end

Don't have to pretend

Again and again

We'll stick together"

 _John - I am SO conflicted. I really don't want Michelle to see how messed up I am or even feel the pain I am feeling. But at the same time, I love her a little too much to let her go._

"Everything is alright

 _With you by my side-"_

 _Luke - I have a feeling-_

 _Leia - I'm going' to need to buckle up._

"We won't say goodbye

We'll stick together"

 **I know that I involved some other characters, but this story will be mainly Lukeia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. (get it. Sorry corny joke) Anyways, there has been school, drama, friends, and boys. I also apologize for any horrible grammar errors. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Leia walked into the Rose Room for band practice with the rest of the girls. "Hey girls!" Leia said in a happy tone.

"Hey, are you ready to work on the next song!" Annabelle replied surprised at Leia's lively tone, instead of her tired morning voice.

"Great news, Mr.T said that some of the producers that came last night thought that we had real talent." Rachel said as if she was going to burst with excitement.

"That's amazing news, and I was hoping that we could take today's practice and write a song together so that the producers see all of us in our best light."

Annabelle - I am utterly shocked. Leia normally writes songs by herself, or even Maggie, but we have never really written a song together. I feel like Leia has really changed for the better.

Rachel - She is sharing the spotlight of writing a song. I know Leia has changed ever since we got back together but she's changed more than I thought. Its great that she's turned over a new leaf.

"Are you serious?" Annabella asked Leia.

"Yeah I have a feeling we're going to keep moving forward"

Leia - Honestly I dont know whats going on with Luke and I. But there's this gut feeling that I have, I know that the band and I are gonna keep moving forward.

"You mean like with Luke?" with that statement you can tell that it was Maggie. But it didn't sound like Maggie. The voice was dry from crying all night. She was leaning on the piano with arms crossed and a face as if she was a cop from those old black and white movies.

Leia - Uh-Oh, I completely forgot about Maggie.

Maggie - She thinks that she can just go to a schmoopy romantic thing with Luke, break the luke truce and then waltz in here and hide behind a lie of wanting to suddenly be nice and write a song together. No.

"I-I-I have no ide-"

"Stop talking, you left to go to the recording studio with Luke right after we got of that stage. What do you have to say for that." Leia had a shocked, speechless expression on her face. Annabelle and Rachel were gaping at the new information and Maggie was still leaning on the piano, waiting for an answer.

"Maggie nothing happened. We just clarified all the confusion lying around after the interview. Okay? Nothing happened. I even think I'm over him now."

'Really?"

"Really."

"Really!?", 3 really's, 2 shocked ones from Annabelle and Rachel, and one excited one from Maggie.

Maggie - I stayed to make sure that I would get over Luke and Leia and be okay with it, but this is even better. I might be able to get together with Luke.

Leia - If I told maggie that Luke and I were in a relationship, she wouldn't pay attention to her music and instead create a stronger tension between us. I'm just going to have to keep low for a while, but now I also have left Maggie thinking that she can get together with Luke, but she might get even more hurt if I told her the truth. I may have had my disagreements with Maggie in the past, but she is part of the band which makes her part of my family, which means I care about her.

"So…. Are we gonna write that song?" Annabelle asked, breaking the awkward silence that had lasted for a few seconds.

"Yeah let's get onto that." Maggie said, suddenly as if she were walking on sunshine.

"Sure, but I promised the boys I would give them the rest of the time we booked, since we are going to write a song." Leia said, with hesitance in her voice, but she hid it so well, that you couldn't hear it.

"So Green Room?" Rachel asked still a little skeptical.

"Yeah let's go."

Leia - I really need to talk to Luke

* * *

Meanwhile with the boys. . .

Luke - I KISSED her! In that moment I was the happiest person in the world, but now, I've realised that I opened up a question that I have been trying to avoid. I am planning on telling the guys at some point though.

"Hey so what's the plan for Theo's birthday this year"

James - Theo's birthday hasn't always been the best day of the year for him. It's the anniversary of the day his sister left. They were always so close as kids, she didn't want to leave on his birthday but if she didn't the producers were going to go with another choice. And Theo was so nice to let 2 And after the first year, his birthday was never a happy day. It's the one time a year that Theo actually frowns.

"I don't know man, I mean I wouldn't push it. It's been 3 years without his sister." Luke said as they were walking to the rose room for band practice.

Luke and James walked into the band room. Theo was sadly staring at his guitar, holding it as if he would strum it, but he didn't. John was just leaning against the wall in the rose room.

"What did you do?!", Luke asked. It was a statement rather than a question, and a rather accusing one. Luke had directed this question to John even though he already knew what John was going to say. He had that face that was always connected to Michelle, but Theo. It was Theo's face but if you looked into his face, you would not see Theo.

John - I messed up. I really did. A few nights ago, Michelle told me that she loved me, and when I didn't answer, she walked away.

Theo - The last time that I spoke to Maggie she cried on my shoulder over my best friend, who liked someone else. Turns out I understand why John and Luke were hesitant to tell Michelle and Leia how they felt. But lucky for them, their girls actually like them, while mine is in love with my best friend.

"Theo, buddy. What's wrong?", James asked, in a very soft and persuasive voice.

"Nothing."

"Theo, I'm not an idiot. Come on man, what's up? What happened when you talked to her." James and Theo were having a one-on-one conversation in whispers, so quiet, Luke couldn't hear them whilst he was staring at John.

"She told me that she liked she was practically head-over-heels for him before I even got to tell her how I feel."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry man. But hey, I mean, don't knock yourself down because of it. And maybe, Luke should know about it."

"NO. No,no,no,no,no. Luke cannot know about this. AT ALL."

Theo - Luke cannot know about my crush on Maggie. It would just be awkward. He may be my best friend, but he cannot know.

Luke talking to John. . .

"John, what have you done?"

"Luke you've asked that question twice, you already know the answer, and you still ask the question.", Luke stared at him still not content with John's answer. Luke continued to stare at John until finally, he broke.

"Fine okay, I messed up. Michelle came to my house, I got mad at her, and when I ran outside to talk to her, she told me she loved me."

"Well, that's great. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. She walked away." John moved toward his guitar stand, and James and Theo stood up after finishing their conversation. (If you don't get it they were having separate conversations at the same time) The boys got up and started their practise, which was cut short since they were all tired. None of the boys felt like playing music. Theo was DEFINITELY not feeling like celebrating his birthday, and Luke was going to keep the whole relationship thing a secret. All the boys were lost in thought.

John-what is wrong with me?

Theo-why does my life suck?

James-am I the only normal one here?

Luke-I need to talk to Leia

* * *

Later on Mr. T sent the boys a text telling them to gather the girls and meet in the Bulll pen.

"Oh. Hey guys, Theo said Mr.T wants to meet us in the Bull Pen.", Maggie said as the girls finished the last parts of their song.

"Oh okay, we can finish the choreography after that and then present the song at the end of the day.",Leia said as she pilled up the lyrics and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"That sounds great, let's go" Annabelle said as she and Rachel stood up and walked to the bull pen with the rest of the girls.

"Okay everyone, I have some great news. Someone has come back.", suddenly a tall, blond teenage boy walked into the Bull Pen and all of the people in Lost and Found gasped at who had just walked in...

* * *

So. . . . Very bad writing. I know that the whole Theo sister thing is weird but hopefully the idea turns out as good as i hope it will be along with this mysterious new person. It was probably a deal breaker for some of you. And i just wanted to make it clear, that I have no hate toward Maggie. And just wanted to apologize for the lines and spaces and not being able to tell when there's a story going on or their talking. Something is wrong with my computer. Thanks you for all the supportive comments, bye.

P.S- I am planning on making a series out of this book so that next chapter will be long and the last one, but I will be making another book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! Sorry for such the long wait, it's been almost a year I think. Ugh, I am such a horrible person. Well, I bet you're eager to read so, without further ado, the last chapter of You and I till the End.**

Rachel and Leia's jaws when they saw James standing in the middle of the bull pen. He pushed his hand through his messy, tousled hair.

"H-hey Leia"

 _James- Man am I stoked to be back here. Hollywood was beautiful, but Lost and Found will always be my home. But, seeing Leia again brought back this rush of emotions from all those years ago. I guess I wasn't over her yet._

"H-hi"

 _Leia- Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be more excited that James is back. But, why? He left like 4 years ago because he got discovered and moved to Hollywood. He's a great guitarist, I can't think of any reason why he should be back here._

No one was more shocked about James' appearance than Leia. They had a. . . complicated relationship

 _Annabelle- So many things have been changing lately. Knowing our lives at Lost and Found, this might take a turn down the wrong path. Whoever this person is, I just hope nothing affects everyone's friendships. We just fixed the band, I don't want anything to get in the way of that. I won't let anything get in the way of that._

 _Maggie- If I have a talent for anything, it's sensing tension in the air, and there was definitely some romantic tension between whoever this James guy and Leia. I know that Luke and Leia aren't anything, but with a possible love interest right know, my chances are certified._

"So, who is this", Annabelle said since James was still a mystery to her. Well, her along with all the other people who were new to Lost and Found.

Let's take a trip down memory lane shall we…

James was one of the people who was accepted all those years ago along with Leia and Luke and all of their friends. Leia and James had one of the best friendships that you could imagine. About a year after James was discovered by an agent who was visiting from Hollywood. The only thing was, James would have to move to Hollywood. His family was more than willing to support him and in fact they wanted him to take this chance and follow his dream. His friends were excited for him, although they made him promise that he would need to facetime them every single day to inform them on how his performing career was taking off. The only thing was, James wasn't exactly ready to let go of Leia. James valued his friendship with Leia too much to admit the "minor" crush that he had on her.

"Hey, Theo told me that your thinking about passing up going to Washington. Is everything okay?", Leia said as she knocked on the door, interrupting James from a cup of coffee in the Junction.

"Yeah, I just don't think that I'm ready for it yet", of course he was ready for it, he just wasn't ready to let go of Leia.

"What are you talking about?! You are one of the most talented singers and guitarists I know. This is a great opportunity for you. You need to take it."

"Leia, I'm just not ready to just uproot my life and start somewhere new. I'll get another opportunity, it's okay"

"James, I just can't see what why you would want to stay. This is a great opportunity, you shouldn't risk that"

"You act like I'm never going to get another opportunity, Leia. Please, just let it go.", he might have gotten a little offended.

"Why won't you go? All your friends love you, we won't just forget you."

"I just can't okay Leia"

"Why not"

"Because I love you!", it was just a spur of the moment thing, but Leia didn't expect that at all

"James. . ."

"Sorry, I don't know why that happened", he said as he stood up to try and leave

"James. James come back!", Leia tries to grab his arm but he quickly shook her off and walked out of the Junction. His decision was made.

The next day, when Leia came into the studio to look for James, she heard that he left for Washington earlier that day. And that was that, Leia hadn't heard from James since then. Until know that is.

Let's get back to reality, shall we. . .

Later on, James and Leia ran into each other in the Junction. . .

"So how have you been?" , Leia asked as she tried to break the awkward silence between her and James.

 _Leia- TO be honest, I was trying to avoid James for the time being. BUt honestly I didn't realize I missed having him as a friend. I just really hope that he still doesn't have feelings for me._

 _James- I thought that I would be more excited to see Theo in person after all these years. But, I missed her way more than I remember_

"Great actually. I've been performing a lot more and I'm going to start recording a new album once I get back home."

"Which reminds me, what are you doing back here? Not that I'm not happy that you back of course"

 _Leia- I'm sorry but I just HAD to ask about it_

"Well, I had nothing on my schedule for this week, and it's been three years since I've seen you guys and I wanted to see how you guys have grown in your music yourselves."

They laughed and they talked about everything that has been happening in the past years. Everything was normal

 _James- I thought that I was over these feelings, but they're back. But trust me, I value this friendship too much. I learned from all those years ago, besides it is better that we start as friends again, I mean it's been four years._

"So do you have any new music right now."

"Actually, my band and I just finished a new song. After we finish choreographing it, we'll be ready to performing it later today"

"That's great. Well, I think I'm going to let you get back to that so that you can finish it today. Let's to this again. You still have my number right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you later"

Later in the Rose Room while the girls are taking a break from dancing…

"So, I just have to say, who is the hottie?", Maggie said a few minutes into the break

"He's just a friend", Leia said, completely putting the thought of James' "minor" crush

"Yeah, just a friend making googly eyes at you", Maggie said as she finished the last bite of her croissant.

 _Maggie- Look I know that there is nothing going on between Luke and Leia and I shouldn't be going all crazy and obsessive about this. But, I just have to be certain about this, there have been some miscommunications in the past._

"You guys, come on, whatever is going on with Leia's love life is her secret to tell", Rachel said, trying to bring some kind of peace to Leia's love life.

 _Rachel- This doesn't mean that she gets to keep all of this secret though. I am her best friend after all._

"Exactly, thank you Rachel.", and with that the girl's went to tell Mr. T that they were ready to perform their newest song.

After the girls performed…

"Leia, that was so great. You definitely have grown in your music.", James said as he caught Leia when she was walking off the stage, originally to find Luke to talk to him about their relationship btw.

"Thank you so much. But I really have to go, I'm so sorry. But I'll call you later", Leia said, as she tried to get to Luke, but James grabbed her arm as she turned away.

"I'd love to do a music collaboration with you. I thought you couldn't get more amazing than the last time I saw you, boy was I wrong.", James' hands were holding hers now, his thumbs were gently caressing her knuckles.

 _James- I know what I said, but I can't help it, she's too amazing. I have to at least shoot my shot, I'm going back to Hollywood in a few days anyway_

 _Leia- This is what I was scared about. James is such a great guy but I'm with Luke and I need to nip this in a bud before it escalates_

Leave it to Luke to walk in, in the wrong time. . .

 _Luke- I was pretty sure that Leia was going to keep this a secret too. I know how much she wants her band to grow with her. I'm just scared that something might happen, and I don't want to lose Leia._

 **That was not an ending I'm proud of. Sorry for the year-long wait, again. I am currently in the need of a time manager, just someone to remind me that I need to keep my head in the game. I do need someone who does live in the Pacific Time Zone so that it is easier for the both of us. With the new school, high school starting soon, sports, and trips coming up, I need to stop taking day-long NETFLIX breaks. So if anyone is interested on taking up this position comment about it or PM me. I just need someone who keep in touch with me, constantly keeping me on a writing schedule, I have so many ideas and sequels for this story line. And I know I told you guys that this was going to be the last chapter of this story, but I'm going to keep this going. So comment or private message me about this because I really do want my writing and this story to keep growing. And I just want to inform people that I am not trying to turn Maggie into an evil character, in fact I actually really like her personality as a character.**


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys,

It feels really great to be back on here and writing again. I know it sounds kind of stupid me asking for someone to help manage my writing, but I'm doing really well at the moment and I don't want to get distracted and abandon this story on accident. So please, if your interested, all you will need to do is send me daily reminders to make sure the that my writing is on track and every now and then I might ask to to read over a chapter or two. I will publish the next and last chapter of You and I till the End at the end of the week. You guys wanted me to inform you, so here I am. I think it will help me get work done faster also, so that I have a promise to fulfill. So please if you are interested in helping with my writing pm me or comment and I will talk to you about it. But make sure you read the last chapter of You and I till the End and continue the other books that I will be writing to follow up this storyline.

-SecretShipper04


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope this came fast enough to satisfy your guys' needs. Trust me you guys, I do understand the need of new chapters. Please, someone I NEED someone to help with my time management, I don't feel like it's fair to you guys that I get swept up in everything and just stop writing. My head has been so crowded that I forgot that James is the name of the drummer in the band, I'm so I love to write and I absolutely enjoy writing these stories. Anyways enjoy the last chapter of You and I till the end.**

 _Luke- I finally got through the crowds of people to congratulate her on her new song. And I see her holding hands with one of my best friends from a long time ago with my girlfriend. I'm terrified of what could happen, I know Leia would never cheat on me, or leave me for James. But it doesn't stop me from thinking these things. Ugh, I'm a horrible boyfriend aren't I._

"Well, James I would thrilled to do a collaboration with you. How about you and I meet in the sound booth tomorrow and we can work on the lyrics and the music.", Leia said, as she withdrew her hands from James'. Oblivious to the fact that Luke had had just seen seen them and left to drive home in Pink Midnight, with his emotions weighing him down.

"G-great. I'll meet you there with my guitar around 9?", it was clear that James was a little flustered given what just happened.

 _James- I took a shot and I missed. It hurts, but I am still grateful for Leia's friendship. Maybe on day, but for now I think I'm going to leave this moment behind me._

 _Leia- Honestly, this was what I was scared of. I'm going to have to talk to Luke tomorrow._

And with that Leia texted Luke to meet her at the Junction for morning coffee before she had to meet James in the sound booth for their music collaboration.

The next morning in the Junction. . .

 _Leia- I'm on my third cup of coffee already. I was up practically all night trying to figure out how to tell Luke about everything. I just started this relationship with Luke, and I really don't want me keeping this relationship a secret or my friendship with James to get in the way of that AT ALL._

Luke walked outside to the little porch area at the Junction, his eyes scanning the area to find his girlfriend.

"Hey", he said as he knocked on the wooden table to get her attention

"Oh Hi", Leia said placing her cup down on the table next to her

It was clear that they were both a little nervous about what was happening, but they were oblivious as to why the other was so flustered about what was going to happen.

"I need to talk to you", they both said, spontaneously, breaking the silence between the two as they stared into each others eyes.

"You go first-"

"Ok, well-"

"Oh, sorry-"

"You go-"

"I think we should keep this relationship a secret"

It was an awkward conversation, and almost creepy that they said the same things at the exact same time. But they honestly the were too relieved than to analyze what had just happened.

"Really? Why?".

 _Leia- I am pretty relieved that he agrees with me, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Although I still need to talk to him about James, but that shouldn't be to big of a deal. Right?_

"John is going through something right now and with Theo's birthday right around the corner, I don't want them to feel like I'm rubbing my happiness in their faces.", Luke grabbed both of Leia's hands and looked into her eyes, almost as if he were trying to sorry.

"Look, I am not ashamed of being in a relationship with you and I REALLY DO like you. It's just-Ugh, I am the worst boyfriend in the world aren't I?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You are the sweetest boyfriend ever, besides I want to keep this whole thing a secret anyway. The band is doing really well, and I don't want this to be distracting to them and start this ripple effect. You understand right?"

 _Leia- I know he wants this to be a secret to, and I know that he understands, but I just feel so awful._

"Of course, I do", Lukes hand slowly moved up and graced Leia's cheek, but Leia grabbed it and slowly pushed it down

"I need to talk to you about James."

"James? What's going on?"

 _Luke- I saw her with James the other day. I just need her to tell me that everything is going to be okay. Truthfully, I don't know why I'm scared right now, but I am, and I just need her to assure me of what is going on right now. Especially with everything else going on with Theo and John._

"The other day, after I got of the stage, he came to congratulate me about the new song. I think he might still like me, and please don't tell me this is going to be a problem. Because I don't feel anything more than friendship for him, I mean he's like my brother. And besides, you know that I want nothing more than to be with you. I'm going to meet him but it's nothing at all, we're just doing a music collaboration like old times. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and nip this in the bud."

 _Leia- I CAN'T stop talking, I'm just so nervous. Luke is so sweet and understanding. I don't want this whole thing to mean the end of this relationship, especially because I don't have any romantic feelings for James at all._

"Hey. Calm down. Leia," Luke grabbed Leia's hand that was resting on the arm rest of the chair, "I saw you guys after the performance, but I didn't say anything because I trust you. Yes, I was a little nervous about not knowing what was happening but I know that everything is going to be okay.".

Leia was finally able to breathe, "You are the best boyfriend in the world.", she said as she squeezed his hand

"Although, I do still have about half an hour before I have to meet James in the soundbooth."

"Well then, I say, we make this half hour count.", Luke stood up from his chair, "I will go get you some juice, since you have clearly had too much coffee.", he said gesturing to her cup of coffee and her fingers as they tapped the table next to her.

They spent forever laughing and enjoying their time together,it wasn't long before Leia realized that she needed to meet James.

"Shoot,I really need to go. I'm late.", the noise of her phone notifications tearing her away from the dream like trance that she and Luke were in together.

"It's already been half an hour? Really? Ok, text me as soon as you can meet up."

"Alright I promise. Now I gotta go, James has been waiting. Bye.", and with that, Leia had to pull herself out of the dream bubble she so desperately didn't want to leave.

 _Leia- Now I have to face James, and to be honest I'm a little scared. The last time this happened he moved away to Hollywood without a goodbye._

Meanwhile in the soundbooth…

"Hey", Leia knocked on the door to get James' attention away from his phone.

"I'm so sorry for being late. I just lost track of time."

"It's no problem really. I'm just happy that you're here now. It's been forever since we actually wrote a song."

"Okay, so let's get started." Leia said trying to be peppy and avoid the situation for the moment.

Meanwhile with the guys. . .

"Ok so I know that Theo doesn't typically celebrate his birthday.", James pitched to Luke as they were setting up their instruments in the rose room.

 _James- Theo is so happy and such an amazing friend. I understand why he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, when your sister leaves_

"Don't even think about James, when it comes to Theo's birthday, we have learned that it's best to go through everything like a normal day and just avoid those two words."

"But with James in town for the week I think that Theo should really spend some time enjoying his birthday with his friends. Right?"

 _Luke- Look I hate to admit this, but James has a point. It's been three years since His sister left, and with James in town maybe we can do something for him. He's such a supportive and cheerful friend, we don't HAVE to label it as a birthday thing, maybe we'll just go to lunch as friends._

"Ok, let's do it. On one condition, we don't label it as a birthday, just lunch. If he agrees that is progress, we aren't going to push it."

"Fine, deal", James said after giving Luke an over-exaggerated sigh.

"What's going on you guys?", John said as he Theo walked into the room.

"We were just saying that we should all go out to lunch with Jameson Thursday...You know just to catch up.", Luke finished quickly as he caught Theo's eyes.

 _Theo- I knew that they were going to try and sneak something in for my birthday. But, I haven't seen James in forever and as long as no one brings up my birthday, I can get through this year without breaking down and thinking about my sister. Yeah. Yeah! I can do this!_

"That sounds great. It'll be great to talk to James after all these years.", Theo said as he walked toward the instruments.

"Really!"

 _Luke- I cannot believe that he isn't even throwing any accusations that this is a secret birthday party plan for him._

"Yeah, it sounds like a great idea."

"Ok, ready to get started?"

Going back to Leia and James in the sound booth…

"That sounds great. You really have grow in your music."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

 _Leia- Okay nothing has happened. This past hour has just been us writing music and recording. I mean sure we took breaks and ate snacks, but even then it was just us acting like friends. I don't WANT anything to get awkward, but if he's hiding these feelings and planning on making a big confession, this needs to get to an end. I'm just going to try and get to the chase with this._

"Hey, um, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Shoot", James said gesturing towards her with his drink

"Do you have feelings for me still?"

"Look Leia, I kind of got a rush of feelings when I first saw you. But I think it was just a rush of emotions since it's been a while. I figured I would try something to see if something sparked and if these were actual feelings. And after thinking about it last night, I think I realized that they were just a spark of the moment feelings. Especially since I value this friendship so much."

 _James- And that was all true. I thought a lot about it last night. And I am perfectly happy with our friendship. I can't imagine anything better than being friends with Leia_

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just had this entire speech about how I valued our friendship too much and how I see you more like my brother."  
"Well then, I guess that's a weight off both our chests then."

"Yeah, and I gotta say, it feels great."

"Yup. So, I was wondering if I could use this song for my next album. The company I'm working with wants to start recording again and I'll give you credit."

"Of course. Yes, that would be awesome! Oh, I got to go. I promised that I would tell Luke as soon as we were done. We were going to talk about our bands, and maybe a future collaboration."

"Ok, well I'll see you later then"

And with that Leia went to meet Luke in the Rose Room…

"Hey"

"Hey. How was recording with James", Luke asked as he sat down and motioned for Leia to do the same.

"Great we got the song done, he's going to put it in the next album that his company is recording. And we cleared the air, so no need to worry.", she said as she sat down right next to him.

"That is awesome. We got Theo to agree to do something on his birthday.", the excitement was clear to see on his face

"Really!"

 _Leia- Theo hasn't celebrated his birthday in years. I can't believe that the guys actually convinced him to do it again. His birthday isn't really the best day for him._

"Well, technically we're just going to lunch with James, we're not actually going to label it as his birthday lunch."

"Oh well, still it's progress. He doesn't even come to the studio on his birthday."

"I think it's great that you guys are planning something for Theo's birthday", said a mysterious person holding a suitcase

"Rose!", Luke and Leia responded in harmony

So, maybe not so mysterious.

 **This chapter sucked. I know that it's a little rushed and I honestly just feel like my writing has changed. I liked it a little more when I would write little chapters that would lead up to an even bigger plot. But I have been promising the end of this book for a long time now and I have like 3 books I have lined up to continue this story plot so don't worry. Thanks for reading You and I till the End, I will continue my books soon don't worry. If you have any thoughts or ideas please leave a comment or pm me. Also, I know this is stupid, but I feel like I am getting off track with my writing so I do REALLY need a time manager and an editor so please if anyone is interested comment or pm.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry to announce that I will have to stop writing this story. I have way too busy of a schedule and too many things that need to get done. In my last few chapters I have been looking for an editor and a time manager, now I am looking for a writer who is prepared to devote time and care to this story. I have a plan of how I was going to continue this story, so you won't be working blind, you would just be bringing an idea to light. You would write the chapters and publish the previous ones as well so that new readers can get the read that they deserve. I am so sad and sorry to announce that I will be letting this story go, but it will not be going anywhere because I trust that whoever I trust to continue this will do a great job.

Also, the reader who was confused about the character James, James is an original character that I created to prove the strength and love in the relationship between Luke and Leia.


End file.
